wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hibernation (Fanfiction)
(NOTE: THIS IS A HORROR FANFICTION, AND ONLY MEANT FOR MATURE AUDIENCES. READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED.) Hibernation A Wings of Fire Horror Fanfiction Written by Drake King ''Prologue: ''The Ice Kingdom... An Icewing was fleeing in the white, powdery snow. Something was chasing Sebria, but she wasn’t sure what; Everything happened to fast for her to realize what happened at first. But one thing was for sure. She was prey. And she was being chased by a predator. Cat and mouse. Before, she was hunting. Sebria was using her icy blue scales to her advantage, blending in with the snow and ice. In front of her laid a herd of elk. Her blue eyes locked onto an elderly elk. It was big enough for a good meal, yet still weak enough to catch easily. But before she bolted into a chase. She heard something behind her. And before she had a chance to see what it was, a fast blur of black shot out at her. She instantly started running, started by instinct - the fight or flight response – and fueled by adrenaline. The elk jumped up in surprise and ran. Sebria ran. The figure ran. The elk ran. Everything was either in constant motion or silent stillness. Only the trees and the snow far enough away from the commotion not to be trampled on was still. Sebria hit branches and bushes as she ran, not worrying about the injuries she was giving herself, but only on what might happen if she was too slow. She needed to know what was chasing her, though, so if she was caught, she’d know what to do. She risked looking over her shoulder as she ran, peering at where the beast sounded like it would be. But she got nothing more than another black blur before she found herself trying to run on air as she bolted of the edge of an empty, rock-filled river bed. She smashed down onto the hard rocks, tumbling down the side, hitting what seemed to be every rock. She came to a final stop at the bottom of the river bed. By the looks and feels of it, she had many bruises and cuts. But her worse injury was a broken bone jutting out of her right arm. The sharp, snapped edge poked from her blue scales. But this didn’t stop her, as she got right back up and began climbing to the other side of the river bank as fast as she could, wailing and groaning in pain. When she got to the other side, she hid behind the nearest object large enough to hide her body, a large, flat boulder halfway out of the ground. She peeked around it sharply, making sure she lost her predator. Nothing but snow and trees. She looked around on her side of the river bed. Nothing but snow and trees. And herself. She was alive. She survived the chase. In relief, she leaned back on the boulder and sobbed, letting her weight drag her down to the ground. She was alive. She was safe. She was alone. Or at least she thought she was alone, as she noticed something shadowing over her like a hawk on its perch about to strike. Sebria looked up. And the blade came down. And a new color joined the spectrum of the forest. White of the snow, grey of the stone, green of the trees. And now, dark purple of Icewing Blood. Chapter One “5034 AS, Late Summer, '' ''Log 276, Note Scroll #3, '' 'We set out today for the forests, and over all, I’m not sure what to expect. ''' ''I’m mostly excited about the fact that a few friends and I will be stuck in the middle of an unexplored forest in the Ice Kingdom. Apparently, no-one goes into the forest because whoever goes into the forest never comes out. But these are just stories; maybe dragons use it as a secret way of moving from southern to northern region within the Ice Kingdom. I’m not sure. I’m not the one who works on the research and knowledge of the places we’ve been and the places we’ll go. '' ''Naji takes care of that. We all seem to have our roles as a team. Naji is the leader. He’s a Sandwing. He’s a great friend, and amazing at planning ahead with what to do, like “First, do this, and then do that when time comes.” '' ''Arum, my girlfriend, manages money; She comes from a rich family. Her father is a blacksmith for the Armed Forces of the Mud Kingdom, and her mother is a cook for the Royal Family of the Mud Kingdom. Arum can help with the expenses of these trips, such as pay for the cost of equipment and supplies. '' ''Viper is a rather gabby but light hearted Rainwing. She’s fast. If you need a messenger, she’s the one to go to. She can also hunt. Despite napping a lot and eating fruit, she has the skills to chase down large animals by running and flying after things like boars and tropical deer, so she’s a good hunter as well. '' ''I, Starsearcher, am the one who picks up the supplies with the money given by Arum. I buy, arrange, and sort the equipment into bags. One bag for food, water, and food and water preparing tools, like water filters and knives for skinning and gutting animals better then by talon. Another bag for camp setup, like tent supporting beams, and animal skin tarps for the tents. '' ''I think I should wrap this up, so, to conclude this log, we’re heading to a forest in the Ice Kingdom with an organized system. '' ''I hope it’ll be fun. It probably will be fun. '' ''I mean, it’s just Four Nights; What could go wrong? '' End of Log.” Starsearcher picked his claw up off of his notescroll. His claw hung over the ink jar to his right, on the right side of his nightstand. A candle was to his left, lighting up his notescroll with light in the center between the candle and the ink jar. The remaining ink on his writing claw dripped back into the jar. Star reviewed his writings, concluding that it was enough for the time being. Star stood up from his wooden stool in front of his nightstand. The stand and the stool were to the right of his sleeping mat. It was like a blanket stuffed with soft cotton on the bare, stone floor. He walked over to his window on the right side of his room, the only window in the room, and looked outside. The sun was just starting its long climb to the sky, getting the usual head start on one of many large sand dunes that spread for miles and shadowed everything but the largest cities. It’s first light. It won’t be long now… He thought. Star turned and went to the other side of the room. There, at the bottom left corner of his mat, was a white cloth bag. As he got to it, he knelt and opened it, checking over everything inside. Inside laid mostly supplied for the trip; Containers for water, a rolled sleeping mat, rations of elk jerky that he made, (A few extra strips for the flight as well,) and a survival situation scroll titled “Survival of the Fittest”. The only other thing that was in there that wasn’t needed was a Sketchscroll for drawing his surroundings, animals, etc. Starsearcher was just about to add his notescroll to his assortment of supplies when a hollering whirlwind of yellow seemed to explode from his doorway. “STARSEARCHER STARSEARCHER STARSEARCHER STARSEARCHER!!!” It screamed excitedly, coming to a halt. Starsearcher jumped and looked up sharply, caught off guard. But he quickly relaxed when he realized it was but a dragon. “Holy moons, it’s time!” Viper said, “It took forever ''but it’s ''finally time!” Her scales were a pulsing bright neon yellow (excitement,) with little spirals and hints of lime green, (Nervousness.) Star tried to look away from her, fearing for his sight, but she seemed to be glowing brighter and brighter. It was no use. “Viper, um…” Star said, trying to figure out the best way to ask her to stop the blinding swirl of color without being mean, “Your scales, err… Can—” “Oh! Ya, ya, of course, sorry!” Viper said, guessing what he was going to say. She was good at that. She inhaled deeply and let the colors fade and blend into her normal colors. The colors Green and Purple could be seen. Most of her scales were a dark, lime green, but her underbelly was a bright greenish-yellow. The Purple seeped into her top neck, back and tail scales, as well as her ear spines, back spines, horns, claws and wing membranes. “It’s fine, Viper,” Starsearcher said, easing up his muscles and smiling. “So, Naji says it’s time to go,” Viper said. “M’kay, thanks,” Starsearcher said. When Viper left his room after his reply, Star shoved his notescroll and a few reading scrolls into the bag, tied it up, slung it over his shoulder, and walked into the next room. It was a large room, about the same size of two of Stars rooms were put next to each other. The living room was full of color. Pale yellow of Sand Bricks, Red and Black of the Rug, Brown of Wooden Furnisher, and the tan of Camel-fur Cushioning. The setup of the room was the rug in the middle, surrounded by wooden seats with the Camel-fur cushions. The four seats had small tables next to them. The rug was rectangular, longways with the wall. At the short ends was one chair, and the long end with two, The front door was at the bottom-far-end of the room, facing the narrow side of the rug. And in the seats were his friends; Naji, Viper, and Arum, sitting in that order. Naji was calm and ready, Viper was excited (yet a little inpatient), and Arum was happy to see Star. (The smile gave it away). Star smiled back to Arum, jokingly, with a dorky, toothy grin. She giggled. Star sat in the seat next to her. Her open claws laid on the table between Arums and Stars chairs. He set his claws in hers and held them. “So,” Star began, “What’s the plan, Naji?” “We have what we need from here,” Naji said, “It’ll take a while to fly there, about have a day’s flight. We’ll arrive in a town very close to the forest.” “While we’re there, we can get local maps to help navigate,” Arum said. “We can also buy more supplies for the trip while we’re there,” Naji said, “We can gather supplies and food until sunset. By then, we can rent a hotel for the night.” “And then we can have a whole day to explore!” Viper peeped up. “I love that plan! Let’s go!” She jumped up out of her seat and ran to the door. “Not just yet...” Naji said, not looking up at Viper. Viper stopped at the door and took a long, bored sigh and sat back down in the chair with a flop. “We need to look through what we have first,” Naji said, standing up and then walked over to a pile of bags that looked just like Star's own bag. Naji peered inside all of them, taking notes and writing a list of what they had. “Okay,” Naji said, finishing up, “Everyone has a tent and mat. We have food and water, so we sh--” “Skip to the end,” Viper said, turning a slight scarlet of annoyance. Naji paused for a moment, then concluded finally, “We’re ready.” Viper squealed and jumped out of her seat, bumping into the table next to her, while Star and Arum just sat up. Star carried his own bag and someone else's bag as well; he wasn’t sure who’s, but it didn’t matter. They trusted each other, so they grabbed any bag that they could. Star and Naji grabbed two bags, while Arum and Viper only carried one; Six bags in total. Most of them (four) had a small tent and mat for someone. Everyone was outside when they were ready. Houses just like Stars lined the cobblestone path right outside the door. They all looked the same and would’ve been condos if it wasn’t for the tail-width of space between each large, sandstone cubes. “So,” Star said, “Are we ready to fly?” “Yes,” was the answer from Naji and Viper simultaneously. “No,” Arum joked, bumping her side lightly onto Stars with a giggle. “Let’s do this,” He said, then took off into the air. And the other three followed, flapping their wings and carrying their cargo, soaring north for the Ice Kingdom and in the direction of the rising, fiery red sun. Chapter Two Near the Ice Kingdom/Kingdom of Sand border, en route for the village near the forest... The extra meat came in handy for the constant, power-draining flight. After about two hours, the terrain had shifted from rolling hills of sand to bare rock; an endless plain of black, flat stone that occasionally either cracked open into a ravine or rose up into redges or cliffs. Written by : Drake King Thanks to: FireLight13 Special Thanks to: Nightgazer the nightwingg Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Fanfictions Category:Mature Content